


睡眠sex和拳拳到肉的醉拳

by GiftigerWein



Category: Prussia/Russia（Hetalia） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 大概是喝醉的伊万·布拉金斯基和高烧的基尔伯特·贝什米特的一场糟糕的性爱。文笔诡异，毫无剧情，有历史相关隐喻。





	睡眠sex和拳拳到肉的醉拳

伪.睡眠sex和拳拳到肉的醉拳.docx

 

39℃。冰袋已经温了，而基尔伯特找不到退烧药。他拿左手臂挡在眼前，那只是虚晃，因为稍早一点他还有力气拉了电闸关了窗帘，浓厚的黑暗还是挡不住病得恶毒的脑浆捏造出的幻象，光谱上一切色彩泛起涟漪，可见光不可见光冲荡着眼球。

可能是疟疾。他冷得牙齿发站而热得神智不清。现在是湖水，泡泡，彩虹，肥皂，淬火的剑，马的牙齿和舌根。鸟的精液。是肥啾的。呕呕呕呕呕。他的胃一直在痉挛，饿了两天。他在睡觉，他昏过去，又醒，又失眠，嘴边的被子全是唾液，拉出最好的丝。痛。他听见了什么。他还有鼓膜吗？他就是他躺的沙发。

应该是伊万。靴底的磕碰声居然能响如爆炸。然后他的嘴唇被咬住了，伊万的舌头伸了进来，他尝到伊万胃里食糜发酵的恶臭，和酒精。很香的酒。这头熊怕不是血管里都是酒精。喝成这样都能找到路。他也回吻，拼命舔吸那条舌头。两天没喝水了，任何液体都能是甘霖。

对于伊万那当然是意料外；而且基尔伯特真的太口渴了，他碰到了软腭之类的让他没忍住一下就吐了起来，往后躲还是喷了基尔伯特一脸，慌到拿阔大的手掌捂住嘴，微温的黏糊糊的呕吐物还是从指缝间喷涌而出，像泉水。还好垃圾桶不远。剩下的他全吐到桶里了。

“ra…………”基尔伯特默默忍受了伊万拿起被单胡乱擦拭。他现在清醒点了，能听见几百米外的漱口声。胃痛得更厉害了。幸好闻不到什么味道。他希望那个醉汉明早起来能给他买点药吃。如果他俩都能活着的话。他深陷进去的沙发硬如石膏。

伊万似乎拿了新的毛巾来，这次他擦得还是很笨拙，但力度轻了很多。擦完了，身上忽然一沉，基尔伯特霎那间难以喘过气来。他以为自己要死了，尽最后一丝力气攥紧左手。但那是伊万在叼他的上嘴唇。又有血流了出来。每次都会被咬破。破损的黏膜全被大力舔得更开。

来真的。

伊万在吮血，而他在想，真的会死。他看不到阳光了。  
“…………你不插进去。”嘶哑之至。他的咽喉肿到他自己都听不懂。“你不插进去。”  
他说不出声。

他动不了。他抬不起来自己的手。

“……小基尔卸防的机会太少了，我要好好抓住。”喝醉的熊把手绕到他背后，钻进衬衫，双手手指沿脊柱摸上去。用指甲抓伤，抓下来。一点血从抓痕里渗出来。感官完全被磨钝的基尔伯特一声不吭。下巴搁在伊万肩上。

好安静。

就算是伊万也稍微考虑了一下后果严重性。但是那是喝醉的脑子。他没停下来。

基尔伯特感到了衬衫被紧紧卷上去，伊万开始咬左边的乳头。略微加了点力度。它们立起来了。也可能是因为冷。

他一下子扒掉并甩开基尔伯特的平角裤，掰开两腿摆成M字，摸索半天在地上捡起润滑油，在手心挤了一大摊。

“……你都不……害怕……把本大爷的屎……给肏出不来……”基尔的声音被挤得听不见。

伊万只顾揉搓手心。“你两天没吃饭了。刚才我都吐到你嘴里，你也只是干呕。”

行行。  
基尔伯特认命了。他决定狠揍伊万并补一发气枪弹。对着太阳穴。等明天早上。

伊万的手指力道其实比“通常情况”轻多了，扩张的速度也很慢，但是在滚烫的直肠里塞进蘸满冰凉润滑剂的手指并转动，让他耐不得轻轻颤栗起来。仍然只是痛而已。

“嗯…………”伊万慢慢抽出来，舔舔手。他的另一只手开始解裤带。基尔伯特在昏聩中无数次地祈祷速战速决。他需要一床厚被子。他睁眼连伊万都看不太清楚，但哪怕无光，幻象已经成为了一个面积不小的边框。他尽力咽一口唾沫。头太重而抬不起来。

总是这样。

伊万从来都直奔靶心。“嘶———”这次也是一样，两人同时痛得从牙缝里吸气。

“你，你放松点，小基尔。”  
基尔伯特没法理他。他之前就痛，这一下眼泪直淌。他也想放松，但毫不受控制的身体和头脑没法放松，反而继续收紧。哇———

他俩僵持了一会儿。

基尔伯特也不是老爱吃瘪，但一旦伊万插进来自己内心深处强烈的厌恶就开始作用，结果就只是不合。他插伊万明明就爽得多—————

“咳咳。”他忍不住咳了一声。伊万给滑出来了。

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
“…没出息……明明是蠢熊自己软了…………还不甘心。……”他用力嘲讽他，然后毅然决然地晕了过去。速战速决。

 

———————————————————

 

！z？  
心脏上一阵钝痛把他跟活着扯近了一点。他噢了一声。可能是肘击，但伊万压上全身体重也没法完全让他醒过来。他似乎正浮在湖水里仰视着正在破裂而露出光的冰盖。神识回来了，但他和肉体不太连得上线。残存的微弱感觉敬职地传回消息：伊万把他扶到椅子上，伊万在盘算着什么……  
什么？胸口沉痛得好像吃进了秤砣。

他隐约感到那只左手把两根手指探进去。指甲在刮蹭体壁。连疼痛都很遥远。但是眼下，伊万张开了嘴。

呃。

NeinNeinNeinNeinNein.

酸痛的肌肉限制了他的行动。他只能在最短时间内做到往后挪。一点。

“不要躲。”伊万把他的生殖器用力按在冰冷的木板表面。“再躲就踩上去。”

他没能实践其中的威胁意味。一边是模糊的极度恐惧，一边是继续维持往后退。

伊万从来说到做到。

椅子前脚抬起，靴底携带了砂土之类的细小颗粒，硌得他流出几滴泪。那力度再加大，他开始笑，真的被踩爆就好了，失血和剧痛就能带来深度休克。他更想死。

没完全拉合的窗帘放入几丝弱光。伊万没能下脚，他好像在摇晃的视野中看到基尔伯特狡黠的微笑。不为什么，他下意识觉得自己亏了。头痛。他还是慢慢半跪下来，把那根东西含在嘴里。牙磕了两下。

……

基尔伯特觉得自己的龟头顶在软腭上。就那么顶着，有湿乎乎的气流和高温。伊万在犹豫，而他再裸着吹会儿风真的会发烧到死。他想说话，但一松劲儿就硬了一点。肏。不对他俩正在做这事儿吧。

“……果然……想吐吧？你搬不动……吐了更不好……清理………………用……手，手。”

伊万的阴茎从来有股味。不过本来快抵到气管口就会恶心，要是他还建议洗一洗显得他更像婊子。职权之便。该死的为什么这只蟑螂不去肏唾手可得的对象？  
…………  
那不对。他说胡话已经说到没发生的事了。不在这里。

即使建议被听取了，伊万的玩法还是令他非常不适。睾丸底部的皱褶被手指涂上他俩的唾液，被揉搓和拨弄，而握上阴茎的速度也很慢，只是慢慢移动，唾液的恶心感更加明显。还好哪怕完全硬了也没什么快感。他想抬手擦一下嘴角，抬不动。胃里咕噜咕噜，脑浆从鼻子里流了出来。还不觉得冷，但他射了后真的会晕过去。

伊万没让他射。在一般距离到顶点时伊万把右手两根手指捅到他肛门里去，慢慢转圈和扩张；而左手掌心抵着马眼转圈。椅背欹斜靠在了沙发上。他难受得直发抖。  
停。  
伊万注视着基尔伯特软下去。溢出一点点乳白色。清晰地描出一部分轮廓。

他扶着椅子一边，把基尔伯特“倒在”沙发上。不挣扎反抗的话他还是能轻易搬动他的。

啊。  
伊万甚至没脱裤子。布料擦得他很痛。那颗脑袋就旋在耳边。肺里的气都要被压干净了。希望这头熊没吃药。有好几种。

伊万把他的手抬起来，让他摸摸那一包东西。基尔伯特只能做到稍微动动手指。他没摸到，反正不会轻易结束的。

拉链锁扣敲着拉链。

伊万刚开始几下没对准，戳错位置戳得他呜咽一声，最后终于一点点挤了进来。箍着他的腰的猛力抽插和一直以来一样。但是这次伊万，可能真的戳到前列腺了。他的盆骨在一次次撞击中作响，而他自己，爽得叫不出声来。他居然分段射了几次，不知道颜色的体液汩汩地不断地流出来，伊万暂停下，蘸起它们伸到他嘴里。他嘬得滋滋作响。他想喝水，想得发疯，他的羞耻心好像被扔到地窖里的单兵雷，只剩轰动而不见效果。

“呃………………嗡嗡……呜…………啊……”

伊万拔出来，走两步，把阴茎往前往他嘴里凑。这次伊万没有往里伸。他敷衍地舔了舔。随便了。都是狗屎。要是想肏他的喉咙大可直接伸进来。他仅有的力气只能拿来维持最低限度的清醒。所以他才没含上去。可能吧。

伊万又回去继续肏他的屁眼。这次难受得他开始假咳，想把那玩意儿挤出去。不完全是纯粹的疼痛，就是难受，泪水不听使唤地落下来。这次没人留余地。他好像在晕厥和痛醒两种状态间坐过山车。不能反抗。动不了。伊万勒着他，全部射到他里面。他只能躺在那儿。好了，终于完了。他利落地闭眼睡了过去。

——————————————————

没完没了。  
伊万还没软。伊万还在肏他，把他又肏醒了。他平静地张开肿眼，让眼泪全部流出来，这时从透过窗帘缝的光线他已经能看清楚伏在他身上的男人越来越轻微的动作。不痛了，也不爽了，他懒得“想”什么，慢慢吻着伊万的侧脸。这时他才意识到一身粘哒哒的臭汗。烧退了吧。

呜啊。  
他在困意的海水里拼命划动双手，被迎着海流而来的船的木板残骸和木桶撞到水面下，又拼命浮出来吸口气，随着波浪上下浮动，他在呼吸，黑暗也在呼吸，他拼命地想游向光，但周围只是黑暗和……温吞吞的水。他被海吞了下去。

他俩活该烂在一起。

 

他最后还是清醒了，肠道里有异物感。搬不开睡死过去的伊万，但他明白了：最后他最后一直被一根假屌插。伊万没拿出来。

救命啊。

他还是腾出手，抱住了伊万。是个两人都活着的清晨（大概），他在裹挟灰尘的晨光里想，等那只熊醒了再好好打一架。

end.


End file.
